


hate to ask but what’s it like (to leave me behind)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Fic, Atlas outfits, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, Weiss and Yang talk about Blake too, nora ships bumbleby, post volume 6, the whole gang pretty much - Freeform, yang and nora talk about blake, yang doubts Blake’s promise, yang is depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "it's so you." yang replies, smiling as she runs her fingers through blake's newly cut hair."i love it and i love you"





	1. Chapter 1

The gang had been laying low in Mantle, waiting to receive word from Ironwood about when they could come up into the floating city, formerly known as Atlas.

Yang had chosen a new outfit the day they arrived, only wishing to have a new item of clothing to wear. 

Her jumpsuit was a light brown, supported by a golden zip running down her front, revealing her white tank top and a slightly naughty amount of cleavage.

Yang was first to finish shopping, along with Nora, who was surprisingly in desperate need of a long nap. Yang had offered to take Nora back to the small inn they were staying in.

Since the fight with Adam, Yang and Blake had been inseparable. Yang even overheard Weiss making a joke to Ruby about how they were becoming parasitic twins.

Yang could easily tell that Blake didn’t want to seperate from Yang, her brows furrowing and her smile transforming into a worried frown.

“It’s ok Blake, I’m sure Weiss and Ruby can help you find a new jacket.” Yang reassured the cat Faunus, letting go of her hand and placing her bionic hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly.

Blake took a deep breath in and nodded, “okay.”

Yang patted Blake on the shoulder twice, shooting Blake a soft smile that was only reserved for her.

Yang had to practically carry Nora out of the shop, she was barely standing. One of Nora’s arms were wrapped around her shoulders, attempting to keep herself upright.

“Phewww! Now that we’re out of there!” Nora beamed, appearing to no longer be wrapped in the clutches of exhaustion. “What’s up with you and Blake?”

“W- what?! Nora?” Yang exclaimed, shoving the red head’s arm off her shoulders.

“Come onnnnn, answer the question!” Nora begged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yang huffed, turning away from Nora to hide the blush forming along her cheeks.

“Ohhhh, cut the crap Yang!” Nora exclaimed, grabbing the blonde’s chin and turning her gaze toward her own. “You look at Blake the same way I look at Ren!” She finished, throwing her arms up in the air as they walked back toward the inn.

“And what way do you look at Ren?” Yang asked. Smirk already forming on her lips, supporting the curious look with the quirk of an eyebrow. 

“That’s not the point!” Nora said, easily flushed. “You’re totallyyyy goo goo eyes for Blake!” Nora said, forgetting her stuttering over Ren.

“Goo goo eyes?” Yang said, shortly followed by a chuckle.

“Yes!” Nora shouted as she practically yeeted the door to the inn’s check in open. (Yes I used yeeted I don’t know why but it’s my favourite word at the moment).

“You’re totally in love with Blake, I mean! Everyone can see it!” Nora continued.

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yang said, replying in a sing song like tone. 

“Oh yes you do!” Nora huffed, “Just ask her out you brute!” Nora finished, nudging Yang into the room the crew was staying in.

Yang decided to keep the idea in mind.

———————

Not even an hour later, Yang was laying in one of the many bedrooms provided in their room. 

Yang hadn’t had time to sit down and play games on her scroll, after defeating large masses of Grimm and Adam, she needed a release.

Yang knew she was lying to herself, she needed to keep her mind off of Blake.

She’s straight you moron. One voice in her head stated.

She’ll never love you, after all. She left you. Who says she won’t take off again? Another said.

You’re useless, you couldn’t even protect her at Beacon, you just got lucky with Adam. Another voice mocked. 

You’re not good enough for her.

How could she love you?

Blake doesn’t need you!

Protecting eachother? Pleaseee, you just agreed with that to make Blake feel less guilty about leaving!

“Shut up, shut up, Shut up!” Yang screamed, eyes blazing red, hair setting alight. Next thing she knew her scroll collided with the wall, smashing to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this mini fic is gonna suck ass bc it’s rushed and has no effort, but I just needed to write some depressed Yang

Weiss had been the only other person in their inn room at the time who heard the bang on a wall and quickly after a thud on the ground from the next room.

Weiss went to investigate without hesitation, curious to what the thuds were. The ex-heiress trotted cautiously to the closed door of the room that the noises had come from.

She hadn’t realised that it was the room Yang was staying in until she opened the door to find the taller girl, crushing herself in a tight ball with her face buried in her folded knees, heart breaking sobs wracking the blonde’s body.

Weiss instantly rushed to Yang’s aid, wrapping the brawler in a tight reassuring hug, holding her there until the sobs ceased.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Weiss asked in a soft tone, comforting the girl by running her finger through the long golden mane. 

“Why am I not enough?” Yang asked softly.

“What on earth do you mean, Yang?” Weiss replied, slight shock filling her tone. Yang had always been so confident, now she sounded like an insecure child. The display was unfamiliar to Weiss, yet she stayed.

“Why would Blake leave me?” Yang asked, her tone the same back when they had their heart to heart back in Mistral. “It’s not like she ever cared to tell me.” she finished.

“Maybe, you should ask.” Weiss suggested, a sad smile pulling at her lips as Yang looked up into her glassy blue gaze.

“No. I don’t want to ruin whatever it is we have now.” Yang said, swallowing. “W- what if it goes back to the way things were when she-“ 

The words ‘came back’ floated in the air between them, but it goes unsaid.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Weiss said, brushing a white strand of her bangs out of her eyes. 

“What if I don’t want to find out what comes next.” Yang admitted, her human arm shaking as she turned away from Weiss.

“Yang. You love her.” Weiss said, pulling back and placing a hand on Yang’s shoulder.

Yang’s vision snapped to Weiss, eyes wide and scared. “Please don’t.” She pleaded.

“I’d say you also loved her since beacon.” Weiss guessed.

Yang turned away again, gaze dropping to the floor in front of them, confirming Weiss’s idea. 

“Tell her. Because, everyone here sees the way she looks at you.” Weiss told her.

The blonde turned to face the ex heiress once again. “How does she look at me?” Yang questioned, hope filling her curious tone, voice still hoarse from crying her lungs out.

“When she saw you at Haven. She looked scared, shocked, worried about you.” Weiss answered truthfully. 

Yang didn’t say anything, the silver haired girl continued.

“On the train to Argus she looked at you like she was worried you’d break like... you were some sort of extremely fragile glass or pottery of some sort. Like she couldn’t bare to see you hurt.” Weiss paused. 

“Like before”


End file.
